My Baby Boy
by Cashagon
Summary: Jack has always felt different. He thought is was because he was an orphan who heard voices. Then he meets a talking motorcycle that turns into a robot. As if things weren't complicated enough. The gardener speaks Cybertronian, a red truck is stalking him, and blue crystals are starting to look edible. What's next? Wings?
1. Prologue

**Edit: Grammar and spelling.**

* * *

 _Cybertronian_

 _thoughts_

.

Prologue

.

TSEEEW! TSEEEW!

I dived behind a mound of rubble.

I glanced back to see the three Autobots pursuing me clamour over a broken support beam that was lying on it's side.

Autobots.

My friends and comrades. Chasing me. Trying to offline me.

 _How did this happen?_

 **FLASHBACK**

I sighed as I walked through the slanted doorway leading down into the place me and my mech's called base. I had just finished scouting out a potential energon source. What did I find? Nothing. The mission was a complete waste of time!

 _Cybertron is dying_ , I think gloomily, _Soon there won't be anything left._

 _"Hey, RedGun! How was the mission? Find anything?", _ asks Sideswipe, his tanks rumbling slightly.

 _" Not today, 'Sides", _I relpy, sitting by the wall.

Base? How could I have thought for a nanoklik to call it that?! We didn't even have a place to sit!

 _" This is a hole in the ground", _I grumbled under my breath.

 _"Comfy one, ain't it?", _ Sunstreaker asked sarcasticly. He leaned on the wall oppisite me and the door. His paintjob was scuffed and even nonexistant in some places. It made him more irritable than usual. Not that I'd know what his 'usual' behavior would be. I'd only just joined these misfits a megacycle ago.

Before I'd met the twins and Jazz, I'd been a loner. Due to my...Temper, I had avoided both 'Bots and 'Cons alike. I didn't believe in the way the Decepticons did things, and I couldn't go to the Autobots when my optics kept turning red every time someone made me mad. Plus there is that small issue of my Decepticon mate, that no one knows about, being belived to be a psychopathic femme.

I turn my attention away from the somewhat depressing thoughts to look around the hole we dared to call a base and scowl _, "I hate this place."_

 _"Same 'ere",_ agrees Jazz, standing next to Sunstreaker. I don't call the kid Sunny like the other two seem to enjoy doing. I don't see any point in calling someone something they don't want to be called.

Sunstreaker nods his head starring at the ground _, "Sometimes I wish the 'Cons would just come and blow this place up."_

 _"Sky high!", _ Sideswipe raises a cracked and empty energon cube as if we were tosting. Sunstreaker throws a rock at him, knocking the cube from his servos.

'Sides glares at his twin, planning on doing more than throwing a rock at him when-

BOOOM!

The ground shook for a moment before the ceiling started to crumble. We scrambled to our pedes and scrambled out the doorway to escape our caving hole-in-the-ground.

Just outside our hole we found ourselves surrounded by Vehicons. One flinch and we'd be slag.

And the one in command of them...Starscream, second-in-command of the Decepticons. We glared at each other. You see, me and Screamy? We've got a history. I ran into him a few times when I was in Tarn, and more recently fought him in Polyhex. My eyes went red during that fight. But I don't think he noticed.

But I still can't help but think, _I've got a bad feeling about this._

 _"RedGun",_ he forces a smile as he says my name, but the way he says it would make you think it had a bad taste to it _, "Long time no see."_

 _"Not long enough."_

Some might say we were slagged, and it couldn't get any worse. And you know what? They woulda' jinxed it, 'cause worse it got. They found out who my sparkmate was...

 **FLASHBACK END**

I ducked into a building.

I listened...Nothing.

I vented in relief. I'd lost them.

I began to make my way to the place where my sparkmate had been hiding for the past megacycle.

* * *

It took me half a groon to reach the old factory barracks. Normally it wouldn't take that long, but I wanted to be sure no one was following me.

I walked into the dark building, the only light was from a caved in hole in the ceiling near the entryway. I made my way down the aile of bunks to the end.

The last bottom bunk to the left was occupied by the most beutiful creature in the whole universe. She was recharging on her left side. Holding a tiny sparkling wrapped in blankets.

The sparkling's faceplates are an almost white silver. In contrast, his armour is black as the night sky. When the light hits it at the right angle it becomes a dark blue.

I smle as I tuck the blanket around Onyxblade's fluttering wing nubs.

The action causes my mate to stir. She onlines her optics and smiles at me. I smile back sadly.

She frowns _, "What's wrong?"_

I explained what had happened with Starscream. I told her how Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker had reacted to the disconvery of our relationship.

Her frown deepened. She stood up, handed a still sleeping Onyxblade, and stalked halfway down the aile. She then proceeded to transform a worn out bunk into scrap metal. All the while yelling about the she'd do to the Autobot's the next time she saw them.

Just as she started to rage about the situation with Tailgate, the only other bot to know about us(and didn't seem to care) decided to walk in.

 _"I see your redecorating",_ says Wheeljack, ducking a flying peice of scrap.

 _" You hear about what happened?", _I asked my brother.

 _"Yeah, I did. Why didn't you tell me you were bonded to a psychopath? And when did you start workin' for the 'Cons?"_

He smirks as I glare at him. He knows about my temper, and takes every oppertunity to push my buttons _, "This isn't a joke, 'Jackie!"_

My mate leans against a bunk that's still standing and held her helm in her servos _, "This is Tailgate all over again."_

Wheeljack and I look each other in the optics. He gives a barley noticible nod.

A few decacycles ago, I asked 'Jackie to build an escape pod for my mate and Onyxblade. He finished it four cycles ago. The only problem was, _only_ they could fit inside the pod. and knowing my mate, I'll have to trick her into leaving me behind.

 _"Come on, Nid",_ I say using her nickname, " _We gotta get out of here",_ I turn to 'Jackie, _"The pod ready for lift-off?"_

 _"Yeah...",_ he says slowly, like there's something on his mind. But instead he pulls out three pairs of wrist braces _, "These might come in handy",_ he hands two pairs to me, and one pair to 'Nid.

 _"What are these?",_ she asks putting them on.

 _"Shape Modifiers. They'll allow you to become any planet's dominate species. Even organic ones as long as they're bipeds."_

I put the braces on myself and 'Nyx, waking him up in the proccess _, "how do we work them?", _I ask.

'Jackie starts to lead us to the pod on the roof of the next building over as he explains _, "Just cross the bands and speak into the side. Its then set only to your voice print",_ he glances back at me _, "You'll have to do Little Blade's for him 'til he's old enough."_

My optics narrowed in suspicion. Why would he look at me when he said that? And why's 'Nid lookin' at me like that?

We arrive at the pod now. Ready to handle any world the galaxy can throw at us. But only two of us will be leaving in the pod.

Still holding Onyxblade, I step into the pod to give it a quick check- When the door shuts.

My helm whips around to look out the small porthole in the door to see 'Nid lock the door. Somehow this activates the launch sequence.

With me and 'Nyx inside.

 _"I'm sorry RedGun",_ She says, pink coolant pooling in her optics _, "Wheeljack told me about the limited space problem. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Take care of Onyxblade."_

She places her servo on the glass. Onyxblade does the same, mirroring the action.

I can't belive my adios. She's sacrificing herself for-Wait a klick, _" 'Jackie! You rigged the pod!"_

 _"Sar'y, Red. You know how she is when her family is in danger. She woulda' scrapped my helm if anything happened to ya."_

The pod's booster rockets ignite. We-we're taking off!

 _No, no, no! I can't leave her behind!_

 _"'Nid!", _ I yell, _"I love you!"_

 _"I love you more!", _ she yells as we rise into the atmosphere.

That's the last thing I hear when we leave orbit. Then the stasis systems kick in.

 _"I love you most."_

Then everything goes black.

.

.

 _Six and a Half Megacycles Later_

 _._

"...And this glyph means 'wings'."

The younglings nodded their helms and wrote it down in their notes.

I am currently teaching a small group of human younglings how to read Cybertronian under the big tree in the local playground. A couple of them had overheard me talking to myself in my mother tongue and wanted to know what I was saying.

So, with permission from the orphanage caretaker-yes, some of the kids are orphans-I had begun teaching them Cybertronian. Praxian to be exact, that's the dialect I grew up with.

Normally I wouldn't have done such a dangerous thing. What if the Decepticons or Autobots came to Earth and heard _humans_ speaking Praxian?

I have thought about that. But I believe the risk is worth it. To teach Onyxblade _his_ mother tongue. I watch as an onyx haired little mech struggles to copy the glyph on my paper. He's only seven Earth years old...

When 'Nyx and I first landed on Earth, I couldn't speak their language. And when I used the Shape Modifiers to make us Human, I did not realize the importace they put into cloth coverings.

The locals must have thought I was a deranged mech with a stolen sparkling. With the language barrier, I was unable to explain the situation.

They took 'Nyx away from me, and I was placed in an insane asylum. In the four decacycles I spent there, I learned the Human dialect of my current location. As well as other useful information that could aid me in blending in with 'Americans'. A strange culture indeed.

Finally, I left the the Human's mental hospital useing my true form to literally walk away from a group therapy session. When I think about it, it was rather amusing to see their reactions. I believe many of the orderlys will require counsling.

 **FLASHBACK**

I sat down in my asigned chair. The chairs were placed on the grass in a circle around Dr. Elliot, our counseler for the day.

 _I hate these sessions_ , I thought.

All they ever did was talk and talk and talk. How was your day? What have you done this week? Why do you talk to cars?

Maybe no one would notice if I just ignored them and worked on the Shape Modifier braces. They had been damaged in the crash. Of course, I had turned into a human first. Non the less, I had found a fork with a noticably flat prong. I used that to pry open a small curved panel to get at the circuits underne-

"Dr. Elliot! Rojo is eating his braclet!"

I pause long enough to give the idiot standing up and pointing at me from the circle a quick glare before returning to the task of replacing a wire to it's proper place.

I heared Dr. Elliot sigh, clearly annoyed with the caucasian brunette, "Mr. Gthorndall, please sit down", Mr. Gthorndall did as he was told after giving an exagerated bow, "What are you doing with that fork, Mr. Red?"

I finished with the wire and heard a satisfieing click. With a small smile I replaced the panel.

 _Finally! Now to acti-_

"Mr. Red?"

I considered my options and decided to answer him with the truth. They already thought I was crazy.

"I was repairing my Shape Modifiers, Dr. Elliot."

"The ones that will allow you to turn into a robot?", he humored me, not believeing a word of it.

"Autonomous Robotic Organism actually. Or Autobot, if you prefer...Mm, actually I'm neutral now. It's because of the Autobots I'm even here in the first place."

"Mr. Red, what did we discuss about robots?"

"They are not living beings, so it is impossible for me to be one. And I whole sparkedly agree."

"That's good, now-"

"But I never said I was one. I am a robotic _organism_ , an autonomous one at that, not a robot", I stood up, "There's a difference."

Dr. Elliot discreatly waved the orderly, Suggs, over just in case I didn't coroperate. I snorted. As if he could've done anything once I was sixteen feet tall.

"I'm sure there is. Sit down and tell me about it", Dr. Elliot gently ordered.

I smirked, "Why don't I just show you."

I crossed the braces and gave the command to return me to my natural form. Everyone but Mr. Gthorndall ran for cover.

My armour, as suggested by my name, is a bright red. My faceplates, like the rest of my protoform, are a pale silver. I have two sets of doorwings on my back. One set is smaller and lower down than the other. The bigger set is detachable, and able to shift into a Gatling Gun. Also red. And I have a tire in each of my elbow and knee joints.

I kneeled down to get closer to Mr. Gthorndall's level.

"To be honest, I prefer the name Rojo, to Red."

The look on his face...

 **FLASHBACK END**

I smirk at the memory and point to another glyph on the notebook I use to teach these little lessons, "This means 'ped'-I mean 'foot', but it's pronounced _'pede'._ "

Right after I left the asylum I scanned a vehicle and created a holoform that looks exactly like my human form. The vehicle I scanned was a 2013 four door Ford pickup truck. My human form is average height, well built, appearing to be in my early thirties. I have red hair and pale skin. I normally wear a red shirt and tan slacks. I've created false records for myself, going by the name Rojo Darby.

I travelled across the state of Nevada-that's where we landed-searching for Onyxblade. It took four and a half decacycles, but I finally found him. In a small orphanage in Jasper.

They call him Jackson. For a Human name, its nice. Could be worse.

Anyway, here I am. Teaching human younglings how to read Cybertronian. I'm also the landscaper. I take care of the grass, plant the flowers, and trim the trees. Or at least I will, this is my first month on the job. Not much to do yet.

Life is good. Things are looking up. All that's missing...

Onyxblade knowing who/what he is...

And my Sparkmate...

Airachnid.


	2. Involved, Part 1

**Edit: Grammar, spelling, and character misplacement.**

* * *

 _"Other's Thoughts"_

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _Thoughts_

.

Chapter 1

Involved, part 1

.

 _KO Burger, RedGun pov_

 _._

I watched as Vince and his lackeys drove off with their stolen order of food. I sighed, something I'd picked up from the humans. Onyxblade was working the drive-thru window. _He'll have to pay for that,_ I thought.

I settled back on my tires. My scanners are on, programmed to alert me to any 'Con or 'Bot that may be in the area.

About six Earth years ago, both factions of the war arrived on Earth. That's why, every free moment I have now is spent watching Onyxblade. To keep him safe and uninvolved with the war.

My alias, Rojo Darby, doesn't have a car. This is good because I can use my vehicle mode to watch 'Nyx without raising any questions as to why I was, essantially, stalking him. That's a conversation I'd like to avoid.

Out of the corner of my vision a rider on a blue motorclycle with pink highlights parks next to me to my left. At first I think nothing of it. Till it's rider fizzled out of existance. Like a holoform.

I discreatly moved my left side mirror to get a better look at the motorcycle. Blue, two wheels, Autobot sheild...Arcee. This was the femme who had been tortured by and lost her partner to "Airachnid". No one knew the truth about what really happeded. No one knew it was an imposter, or that the real Airachnid had been carrying at the time.

 _And I doubt they'd care,_ I think bitterly.

That thought made me angry. With all their big talk of peace and second chances, they were just as bad as any 'Con. Second chances were rarely given by either side. 'Cons were more likely to offline you 'less you turn out to be spy, while 'Bots would lock ya up and throw away the key. In the end yer still dead.

That's why I can't risk revealing what I am to the Autobot beside me. Especally with 'Nyx just getting off work. After he's a little ways down the sidewalk, I'll lead the Autobot away. Maybe even end this...

'Nyx walks out of the doors and starts to head back to the orphanage when he notices the two-wheeler. He walks over and ran his hands over her leather seat. Then grabs the handles and gets onto the motorcycle-that-wasn't-a-motorcycle.

"It may take a few KO paychecks", he says outloud, "But I'm going to own a ride like you someday."

 _You want a bike that has grudge issues and wants to mount your carriers head on a pike? Sure, no problem_ , I hold back a growl, _Over my sparkless husk!_

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

That question pulls 'Nyx and I out of our respective thoughts. Mine more murdous than his.

Two femmes from 'Nyx's school are standing on the sidewalk giggiling at him.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No. I-I mean, yes,yes. It-It's mine, but, uh,no, I-I'm-I'm talking to-Well, to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?"

I hold back a groan. Smooth 'Nyx, smooth. Guess that's another thing he inherited from me. The inability to talk to pretty femmes.

As 'Nyx continued to dig himself a hole, two dark purple cars came into veiw. They flashed their highbeams at the younglings and the Autobot.

"Scrap", Arcee and I said at the same time. 'Cons.

With that said, the Autobot spun on her back tire and booked it out of the parking lot and past the 'Cons. With 'Nyx still on board.

I roared my engine, startiling Sierra and her friend, and raced after them.

If they think they can take my son, they got another thing comin'!

I followed them through a maze of back alleys. I could see the Autobot try to ditch 'Nyx. They went seperate directions. I guess she thinks the 'Cons wouldn't be intrested in a human. Mech, was she wrong. The two 'Cons split up to go after both 'Bot and boy.

My energon boiled. I whipped around the corner, my tires screeching. The 'Con better say it's prays now, 'cause when I get my servos on him...

.

.

 _General Pov_

.

Arcee turns around and jumps over the 'Con chasing her and goes down the same alley the human ran down only to find she isn't the only one rescuing the human. A red 2013 four door Ford pickup truck. With no driver.

The truck rammed the 'Con from behind. Then transformed into a heavely muscled mech with four doorwings.

Time seemed to slow down then. The mech leaped over the 'Con, plucked the boy off the ground, and transformed back into a truck.

Both 'Bot and 'Cons alike swerved to avoid the other as they came out of a daze neither knew they had entered when the mysterious mech had revealed himself.

Arcee was the first to recover. She raced around the 'Con and after the mech.

The two Decepticons pursued them and called for back-up. Back-up was confirmed and the order to shoot was given. They quickly obeyed after following Arcee and the mech onto the highway.

.

.

 _RedGun Pov_

.

"Why are those guys shooting at us!?", screamed 'Nyx as we got on to the highway. There were too many cars between us and the 'Cons, making it harder for them to aim and shoot at us.

"They arn't guys, 'Nyx", I mentally winced, I'd called him by the nickname Rojo uses, "I'll explain later", I quickly added. _Hopefully he didn't notice the nickname..._

'Nyx turned around in his seat in time to see a yellow Camaro and Arcee get closer. The 'Cons were still between us, though.

"Friends of yours?"

"...Uh, not quite", I answered nervously. After picking 'Nyx up I had started to calm down, I tried to keep him calm as well and so I did my best to reassure him, "But don't worry, they're on our side."

I dodged cars and crashed through some orange roadblocks. I drove up the bridge, only to find out its the one under construction. Pickup trucks arn't exactly made to jump concrete barriers.

I transformered and leaped over the barriers. I held 'Nyx close to my spark as we fell closer to the ground. When we were about double my height away, I tucked my legs in and rolled into the impact.

I opened my servos and let 'Nyx down. He stumbled a bit but didn't fall down. I stood up slowly, careful not to shake the ground and make him fall.

He was so small, just like when he was a sparkling. I could feel my optics flash red for a nanoklik as I think of all those cycles of his life I had missed, and the rest I had to watch from a distance.

It's then that I notice a small human mechling had walked over to 'Nyx. He must have been in the drainoff when we landed. He held a small remote control that I assume controls the yellow toy car near a large pipe leading into the ground in the wall.

I'm brought out of my observations by the sound of engines above us. The 'Cons have finally caught up with us and decided to drop in. Literally. There are six of them now.

"Take cover boys!", they run to the wall without a second thought.

When they're out of the way I turn to the 'Cons and punch a fist into my other servo.

 _What is it Ben Grimm says before turning his enimies into scrap?,_ I think for a nanoklik _, ahh yes_ , "It's clobberin' time", I tell the 'Cons in a low voice, my optics flickering uncontrolably.

I could see several of them flinch. I took this as an oppertunity to strike.

I charged straight at 'em. They were slow to react. Finally two of them activated their blasters. But by then I was already on top of them. I uppercut the closest one to my right and spun on my heel to deliver a haymaker to the one coming up behind me. He gasped and fell backwards into his comrade, knocking him down. I shifted the top part of both my forearms and out came guns resembling double barreled shot guns. I punched two 'Cons in the faceplates and shot them simultaneously. They fell to the ground dead. A 'Con decided to take advantage of my currently exposed back. The next thing I know, I'm sprawled out across the ground with four extreamly angry 'Cons standing over me.

I thought it was the end for me. Then the sound of two distinctive engines caught both the attention of the 'Cons and myself.

From the bridge above us came the Camaro and Arcee. They transformed midair before landing in their bipedal modes.

.

.

 _General Pov_

.

When they landed, Arcee unsheathed her blades and immediately attacked the remaining Vehicons. While Bumblebee went to help the injured red mech.

Bumblebee walked the mech over to the side when-

 _CRUNCH!_

Bumblebee looked down to find the remains of a yellow RC car.

 _" Sorry 'bout that. I'm really sorry!", _he apoligised in Basic Cyber.

"It's ok, really", Raf assures the scout.

RedGun turns his head towards the fight between Arcee and the 'Cons. They've clearly got the advage of numbers. One grabs her by her winglets and throws her at Bumblebee and RedGun.

RedGun pushes the scout away and catches her.

The two boys, Jack and Raf, took this opartunity to make a run for it through the nearest drainage pipe.

"What did we just see?", asks Raf, voice wavering.

"No idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out", quickly answers Jack, hurrying the younger boy along. He didn't want to be in the tunnel any longer than he had to. He couldn't stand closed in spaces.

.

.

 _RedGun Pov_

.

As 'Nyx and the other boy ran, I turned to the three remaining Vehicons. Arcee had been able to take one down before they had thrown her at me and the yellow 'Bot, who was barley out of younglinghood. I glanced down at her. She stared at my faceplates-my optics to be presise-in shock. I carefully handed her to the kid. I notice him start at the color of my optics as I started walking towards the 'Cons.

" _Bad move_ ", I glowled, activating my battlemask.

They hesitated for a moment, radiating minute fear in their EM feilds. But I didn't notice, I didn't care.

These 'Cons had chased my son. Tried to kill me. And shot at a youngling.

Before they could make up their minds on what to do, I charged at them. Activating my Gatling Gun, I shot the first one in the spark chamber. Because of the close range, the shot was lethal. He fell over quickly. His comrades tried to avenge his death, but they both met a similar fate.

One of them was still online, though. He tried to limp away. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted into the air. He kicked his legs uselessly, holding onto my wrist for support.

I brought his faceplates close to mine.

" _Next time you go after my son, I won't be so merciful_ ", I whispered darkly. Had my processor been working, I would have noticed certain details at that moment. Such as how his EM field flared with pain and a little hope at what I had said. How Life-En was trickling down my claws as they pierced his neck cables. And how my next sentence squashed his hope of surviving, _"Unfortunately, there won't be a next time."_

Before I could deliver the finishing blow, the sound of an engine caught my attention. I turned my head to the side and saw a heavy-duty green jeep drive up and transform into a bulky mech who I knew very well. Bulkhead.

Our optics locked. He recongnised me. He knew me as Wheeljack's brother.

And a traitor.

I dropped the 'Con and bolted. I transformed and tore out of there faster than any Earth vehicle should be capable of going.

.

.

 _Jack/Onyxblade Pov_

.

I walked out of the school doors, mind spinning with what had happened yesterday. Talking cars that turn into robots, or was it the other way around? But that red one...There had been something about him that seemed familiar. I can't be sure, but I could have sworn I had seen him before. And I felt safe when he was near me, like I do when I'm with Mr. Rojo. He also had a Praxian accent like Mr. Rojo...

I almost didn't notice Raf waving me over from the curb. I walked over to him, passing the exchange student-Miko, I think-on the way.

"Raf, hey", I greeted lamely with a small wave, "Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

 _HONK! HONK!_

"Jack!", gasps Raf as the Camaro from yesterday pulls up next to us.

"Oh, not again", I groan.

It opens it's door and-speaks Basic Cyber... But, how does it know how to speak that? Basic Cyber was the first language that Mr. Rojo taught the kids at the orphanage before Praxian. It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me now.

 _"-rides's over there_ ", it-no he, they are definitily alive-says.

I glance behind me and, yep. There's the blue motorcycle with pink highlights from yesterday parked in front of the school.

"Look, I really don't think-"

"How's it going?"

"Raf?", I turn to find Raf already in the car, "Wait! Stop!", I reach out chase after the living car with it's preteen passenger maybe three feet before I gave up. I glance at the motorycle one last time before continuing down the street. Maybe I can get back to the home and It'll leave me alone?

I had walked not two feet into the alleyway I used as a shortcut, when the motorcycle drove up and blocked my path. So much for being left alone.

"Relax",said the motorcycle, "I just want to talk to you."

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?", I pointed to the female rider on it-her?

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand", she said as the rider fizzled out of existance. A hologram?

I started to back away slowly, "No, I-I get it. I get it. The first rule of robot fight club, is you don't talk about robot fight club", I turn around in hopes of makeing a hasty retreat.

"What _you_ need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!"

"Look", I flinch and turn back around to face her. That's the same tone Mr. Rojo uses when talking to Ms. Hattie, the orphanage caretaker, when she refuses to listen to reason.

I jump a little when I see she's in her robot mode. She continues talking.

"'Jack', is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"O-Optimus who?", I stutter.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only, who have ever seen us!"

"Dude!"

Behind us, peekiking around the corner of the building was Miko Nakaidei, the Japanese exchange student. Who clearly heard everything.

"What are you waiting for!? Go with!"

"Scrap", mumbles the motorcycle 'bot.

.

.

"Whoo-hoo! Whoo!"

I cringed at Miko's loud whoops.

The motorcycle, who's name I learned was Arcee, had finally convinced me to come with her. What I couldn't understand was-

"And why exactly are we taking _her_?"

"Rules", clearly she wasn't happy about it either.

We continued on down the dusty dessert road when we came to a fork. But instead of slowing down to turn, we just kept going. It looked like we'd crash into the side of the mesa we were getting closer to.

"Hey, what-Woa!"

When I thought we would crash, the mesa's wall opened up to reveal a hidden tunnel. We drive down the tunnel till we reach a large room. And by large? I mean HUGE!

To my left is a large computor display. At the display is another robot with markings on his arms like those you see on an ambulance. Next to the computors is a raised plarform where I can see an elevator to the top of the mesa. To my right is another tunnel. This one however doesn't go all the way. _Wonder what that's for? Maybe it's not done?_ , I think.

"Whoa", breathes Miko.

I look up to see a bulky green robot had joined us in the big room. Arcee and the Camaro(I haven't learned his name yet) both stopped in the middle of the room. Miko, Raf, and I got off or out of our robot vehicles respectively.

The ambulance robot walked over to stand next to the green guy as Arcee and the Camaro transformed into their robot modes.

"I thought there were two?", questions the ambulance.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply", answers Arcee dryly.

Me and the other two kids stared at them in awe. Raf looked nervous, but curious as well. Miko had a big grin on her face and was bouncing in place. And me? I was busy trying not to hear things not really being said.

 _"These are the kids? They're so_ tiny _!"_

 _"As if Fowler wasn't enough, now we have to sparkling-sit._ _They better not touch anything"_

 _"It's cool how the little guy can understand me. Maybe the other ones can too?"_

"I'm Raf", he introduces himself to Miko.

I focus on his voice and-anything that's _actually_ being said, rather than voices in my head.

"I'm Miko", she ignores his outstretched hand and goes up to the Green Guy(really need to learn their names). She starts to bombard him with questions.

Something about these robots-No, that's not right. They're more than just machines. I can feel it! Something about them is familiar. Just like the big red on that picked me up yesterday.

I sensed someone was about to speak, so I turned my attention back to the real world.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?", asked Raf.

 _"Primus"_

I licked my lips nervously. I wish I could stop the voices. 'Cause that may have sounded like Arcee, but a quick glance at her confirmed she hadn't spoken. Who's Primus anyway? Since when did the voices start making stuff up?

Loud, booming footsteps caught my attention. I turned to find a twenty-foot tall red and blue bot walk out of a hallway behind us.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron", his voice is a deep baritone that speaks of a great wisdom, "Also known as Autobots."

I step forward, feeling bold and calm in the presence of this giant, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?", clarifies Arcee.

"Okay...Why are they here?"

The Big Guy kneels down to get closer to our level, "A fair question, Jackson."

My eyes widen. How did he-The computors! They must have looked me up and Raf. I turn my attention back to the Big Guy.

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of cival war."

"Why were you fighting a war?", asks Raf.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

As he continued, his eyes got a faroff look to them. And, I could see it...

Cybertron. A sphere of metal coverd in highways and roads. Towering skyscrapers. And it was all burning...

"The combat was fierce and endured for centuries."

I could see the fighting. Cybertronians from both sides dying.

"In the beginning, I fought alongside my brother."

Explosions. Bodies draped across debris.

"But in war, ideals can be corrupted."

And then I saw him. Menacing spikes adorned his armour. A cannon mounted on his right arm. His army behind him.

"And it was thus... That Megatron lost his way."

"Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Miko's rude comment snaps me out of my trance. The images fade away. All but, Megatron's face. Gulp. That'll haunt my nightmares. And it's probably not even what he looks like!

"So, what does Megatron...", I shudder slightly as his face comes to the forefront of my mind, "or any of this...Have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

I gulp. Thought so. Nightmare fuel.


	3. Involved, Part 2

_'Other's Thoughts'_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _"Cybertronian"_

.

Chapter 2

Involved, Part 2

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Why are those guys shooting at us!?"_

 _"Take cover boys!"_

 _"_ _Next time you go after my son, I won't be so merciful_ _..._ _Unfortunetly, there won't be a next time."_

 _"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand"_

 _"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots."_

 _"So, what does Megatron...or any of this...Have to do with us?"_

 _"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."_

 _I gulp. Thought so. Nightmare fuel._

 _._

 _Jack/Onyxblade Pov_

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours", the Autobot known as Optimus finished.

I step forward, hoping to speed this up and get out of here, "Got it. Spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

' _Kare wa Kureijidesu?!'_

I flinch _, the voices speak chinese now? What's going on?_

"Are you insane?", Miko gets in my face. Miko. That last voice was hers!, "I'm living a dream here in 'Bot'-Swana", the voice was speaking Japanese, not chinese, "And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch", Optimus interupts Miko's threats, "At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions"

"Optimus!", the ambulance turns away from the computor he's been working at since we got here, "The human children are in as much danger here. If they get under foor, then they will go... _Squish_ "

He stomps his foot, shaking the ground and making his point.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet", _so that's the grouch's name_ , "we must watch where we step"

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"What's that?", I ask.

 _"Don't worry, it's just the proximity sensor. Probably just our liason",_ answers the camero.

I nod, showing that I understand.

"What's that supposed to mean?", clearly Miko dosn't.

 _Guess she dosn't know Basic Cyber. Not many do though._

"Proximity sensor", Raf tells her, "Someone's up top"

"Your liason, I guess?", I crane my neck a bit to look at Optimus.

"Yes", he answers, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time"

Not needed to be told twice, Miko, Raf, and I hide behind a wall by the half-built tunnel.

I can't see Agent Fowler from where I am, but I can sure _hear_ him. And he's mad.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and, of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

 _'_ _Kare wa heikindearimasu!'_

I glance at Miko next to me, _Seriously!? Just because she's from Japan I hear Japanese? How do I know Japanese!?_

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"They're back, arn't they?"

"If you mean the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

He sounded serious. Determined. I bet nothing short of the Decepticon's leader could stop him from doing what he could to save his planet.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

 _'Don't underestimate us, Prime. We may be smaller than you, but we can do a lot of damage to a bot before you can say "Uncle Sam needs you"'_

 _Man, he's got-_

"Says you."

 _-guts? Wait, the first thing he said..._

My shoulders slump a little. That first thing was a voice, not Agent Fowler. _This is getting out of control. I need to get out of here_ , I sigh, _I need to stay calm-_

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

Ratchet yelling jerks me back to the situation at hand.

"Enough! Military involvment will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, howerver, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar. Or _I_ will."

When we heard the elevator moving, Miko, Raf, and I come out of hiding.

The green guy, Bulkhead I think, stood next to Optimus, "Pretty big bearings. For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be", answered the Prime.

I frowned, _concerned and insulted. You made it sound like humans were doomed without you guys. As if we're helpless._

Optimus' eyes narrowed. I could see him looking at me through the corner of his eye. I swallow nervouly.

 _Did I say that outloud?_

He didn't say anything for a moment.

I swallow again. I hope I didn't insult _him._

A low toned beeping pulls his attention towards the computors. I release a breath, realizing I'd stopped breathing. I follow Miko and Raf up th stairs.

"Blasted Earth tech!", Ratchet growls, turning around to face the other Autobots, "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?", asks Miko once we've reached the top of the platform.

"How is that possible?", questions Optimus, not hearing Miko's question.

"It isn't", Ratchet growls, not believing it, "Another bug. The system's chock-full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..."

"Ratchet. Prepare sickbay", orders Optimus, "We may need it", two thick peices of metal snap shut over his lower face and he starts to move towards the unfinished tunnel.

"Hey!"

He stops to look back at Miko.

"What can we do?", she asks eagerly.

"Remain with Ratchet."

Both she and the grouch let out an "Aw!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus pulled a lever and the half-tunnel lit up with a swirl of blue, green, white, and purple. The Autobots transformerd and followed their leader through. At the end of the tunnel they seemed to just, vanish...

"What just happened?", I wondered aloud.

I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground-bridge", answered Ratchet.

"What's a ground-bridge?", Raf asks curiously.

Ratchet scoffs, "A scaled down version of space-bridge technology", as if it were obvious, "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel-"

"Your stuck here", I realize, interuppting, "On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa! Does it work for humans?", asks Raf.

"Naturally", says Ratchet, pleased with the attention his invention was getting.

"You mean, I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?", inquired Miko.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you."

 _'_ _Ha~a~tsu, watashi o kowagara seru tame ni shiyou to suruto?'_

I shake my head as she gets in his face. When the other Autobots had left, the voices had quieted down. But the one that sounded like Miko was still there.

I leaned against the railing, arms folded on top of the gray metal. I take a deep breath through my nose to calm my nerves. I go over in my head what's happened so far.

I've met aliens. Giant, robotic aliens in the middle of a war.

Running a hand through my hair, I take another deep breath _, plus there's the voices._

The moment I entered the Autobot base they'd been louder then ever. They weren't the muffled, easy to ignore kind I usually heard. These voices were cystal clear, and _impossable_ to ignore. Especally the Japanese one that sounded like Miko. That one was _very loud._

Sighing, I look up in time to see Miko inspecting a peice of machinery on the main floor.

"What is this anyway?", she goes to touch it.

"Broken, don't touch", Ratchet dosn't even turn to see what it is.

She tries again...

"Don't touch that either."

And fails.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?", I lean back a little, craning my neck around to bordedly stare at the 'Bot.

He glares a little at me, but an error message on the screen stops whatever he was about to say.

"How come you guys are using human computors?", queries Raf.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missle silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

He groans as the first message is joined by others.

"I think I can fix that."

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you?", he says snidly as Raf hooks up his laptop, "I mean, it isn't a child's toy", he chuckles.

Raf types in a few commands onto the laptop before looking up at the 'Bot, "Now try."

Ratchet glances at the moniters breifly, only to whip back around. All the Error messages are gone. He does a double-take at Raf.

.

llllllllllllllllllll

.

 _20 Minutes later, RedGun Pov_

I paced in my room, muttering angerly to myself.

"I can't believe this! Where could Onyxblade be? If those 'Cons went after him again, I'll-"

The quiet rumble of a small engine made me freeze.

Not sure what to expect, I pulled out a small handgun I kept on me at all times and exited my room. I half-crouch ran down the hallway, expertly avoiding loose boards. I'm grateful my room is downstairs; all the stairs squeak.

I heard voices coming from the garage.

Narrowing my optics, I crept up to the garage door and leaned closer, servo on the knob.

I listened for a moment.

"-think you're the only one with problems?"

 _Nyx? Who are you talking to?_

The unmistakable sounds of shifting metal causes my optics to widen. Then they speak.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

I have to stop myself from just bursting in there. _Can't risk exposing me and Nyx_ , my logicle side reasons.

 _But what if the Autobots already know? It's clear where he's been_ , argues the more action oriented part of my processor.

I hear Nyx scoff, "Well, I-I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you."

"You think I like this any more than you do? I'm stuck here watching you, when I could be out there. Makeing the 'Cons pay for what they've done to me", her tone harshens, "So don't act like you understand what I'm feeling. 'Cause like I said, what could you know about loss?"

Nyx didn't answer right away. I could feel his anger through our weak bond. I can even feel the very thing the Autobot is accusing him of not knowing.

Loss.

"I may not remember them very well", he spoke calmly, voice just over a whisper, "dosn't mean that I don't still miss them."

"...what?"

"This is an orphanage", he snaps sharply.

I jumped away from the door quickly when the door shot open. Nyx didn't even notice I was there when he ran up the stairs.

Red began to creep at the edge of my vision when he slammed his door in greif. Not anger.

I moved to the garage door, glaring at it's only living occupant.

She sat there in her altmode. Appearing to all as nothing more than an innocent motorcycle.

I shook my helm, growling slightly.

"Your not worth the risk", I mutter to myself.

I roughly closed the door and headed for my room, putting the gun back into it's hiding spot.

I paused at the stairs, my spark aching because of Nyx's sadness.

Making my decision, I climbed.

.

* * *

 **You can stop begging now. Here's chapter three.**

 **...**

 **Yeah, I don't really have anything else to say right now. I'm tired from babysitting and my excuses for not posting so long can be found in the A/N in my new One-Shot series, 'MSDN One-Shots'. This isn't self-promotion, I just don't want to repeat myself. The little challenge I set up there is still going on if anyone wants to check that out. 'Sister and Daughter' chapter three will be posted soon.**

 **Cash is out, peace!**


	4. Involved, Part 3

_'Other's Thoughts'_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _"Cybertronian"_

.

Chapter 3

Involved, Part 3

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours", the Autobot known as Optimus finished._

 _I step forward, hoping to speed this up and get out of here, "Got it. Spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"_

 _I glance at Miko next to me, Seriously!? Just because she's from Japan I hear Japanese? How do I know Japanese!?_

 _Did I say that outloud?_

 _"I can't believe this! Where could Onyxblade be? If those 'Cons went after him again, I'll-"_

 _"I may not remember them very well", he spoke calmly, voice just over a whisper, "doesn't mean that I don't still miss them."_

 _"...what?"_

 _"This is an orphanage", he snaps sharply._

* * *

Jack/Onyxblade Pov

 _"BOOM! BOOM!"_

 _"TSEEEW!"_

 _"Rruuummble..."_

 _"BOOM!"_

 _I whimper and hide under my blankie. I don't like the noises. They scare me._

 _Someone picks me up. I'm not scared though. Because it's Danni. Danni always keeps me safe. Maybe she can make the scary noises go away?_

 _"Shh, it's alright little one. Your safe, I've got you. How about a lullaby?"_

 _Danni's talking to me. Her voice is pretty. I like it. I snuggle in her arms._

 _"Little Spark, be not afraid_

 _The acid rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here now"_

 _Oh. She's talking prettier._

 _"Little Spark_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though bombs explode_

 _And blasters flash_

 _Illuminates your coolantstained face_

 _I am here now"_

 _I purr. Danni's voice is pretty._

 _"And someorn you'll know_  
 _The world is so_  
 _This same acid rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on Warlords and Primes_  
 _And femmes and mechs_  
 _Makes the world that you see_  
 _In the solar cycle"_

 _"Little spark_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moons_  
 _And their shimmering light beams_  
 _Still keep pleasant fluxes_  
 _I am here now"_

 _I close my optics and smile. Dani rubs my back. I like that. Danni always makes things-_

Brrr...Brrrrrrr...

"Ugh..."

I groan, pulling the pillow over my head.

 _Brrrrr...Brr.._

"Ugghh!", I throw the pillow and sit up.

 _Brrrr...Brrr..._

I groan, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with the heel of my hand. I reach into my pocket with my other hand and pull out my phone.

 _Stupid vibrate_ , I grumble irretably.

I flip it open to see a text.

"GRAB A HELMET. TIME TO GO TO BASE."-Arcee

I purse my lips, _maybe I could just ignore her and go back to sleep..._

I shake my head, reaching for my shoes. I slipped them on, gabbed my bike helmet, and tiptoed out the door. Careful not to wake my roommate.

 _Better to just get this over with..._

* * *

"Woah!"

I grip the handles tighter when I almost fall off.

My surprise is soon raplaced by giddieness.

"Hehe, what's gotten into you, Arceee?", I smile, relishing the feelof the wind in my face. It just feels so right.

"Thought you'd might actually enjoy the ride", she says, then adds dryly, "if you weren't getting shot at."

Last night's argument was quickly forgotten when Arcee starts to speen up.

I smirked, "Bring it!", I challenge.

And oh, how she brought it!

Her front tire leaves the ground as she pops a wheelie. My hair whipps around my ears. I squint, tears blurs blurring my vision as my eyes try to stay moist.

i throw my head back when Arcee pops another, "Whoo!"

My wrists tingles. In fact, my skin is tingleing all over, _must be the wind._

Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee pull up behind us when we reach the mesa.

Arcee slows down and we enter through the sceret door.

We get off, or out of, our respective guardians laughing, "That was awesome!"

"Can we go again?"

"Sweet!"

I chuckle at the sight of Bulkhead pulling Miko's guitar out of his chest.

"Autobots."

We look p at Optimus and I notice how my guardian straitens, full attention on him.

"Ratchet and I will return shortly. Arcee, you are in charge."

"What? Optimus, with all due respect. Plain bodyguard is one thing; babysitting's another.  
Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the fields since the war", Arcee argues.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!", Ratchet shouts from the moniters.

"Arcee, it is imperative that you three ramian here. For the children's safety", his voice lowers at the end.

 _Our safety? What's going on?,_ I wonder.

Arcee's eyes squint in confusion for a moment before widening.

Optimus nods slightly.

 _Are they speaking...telepathicly?_

He and Ratchet go to the lever that controlls the ground-bridge, "Ratchet, bridge us out."

Ratchet pulls the lever, activating the ground-bridge. They transform and drive through dissapearing from view before the bridge closes.

"Okay, so, what's on the activities list?", I ask, akwardly swinging my arms.

Arce gaces at Raf, Miko, and me in turn, her face unreadable.

"Bulkhead, Bee, watch the kids. I'll be right back", she turns to leave the room, "Under no circumstances are they to leave this room", she pointedly glares at us before stalking down the hallway.

We sttod there for a minute, _what's going on around here?_

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?", shruggs Bulkhead.

His repeat of my question is anwered by the war-splitting whine of electric guitar feed-back.

"How about... band practice!", suggests Miko.

"But we're not a band", Raf points out.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf, you play anything?"

"UM, keyboard?"

"Laptops and samples, good", Miko turns to me, "Jack?"

I nervously scratch the back of my head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

 _'_ _Anata wa watashi o jōdan ni suru no o wasurete shimatta!'_

"Do I look like I do country?", she asks rhetoricly, "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

"Uh..."

I sand ther confused as she goes up to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "Bulkhead, Bee, purcussion! We'll go for a big industrial sound. D.Y.I.-We're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This on's a ballad-'My Fist, Your Face'"

She starts playing again, Raf an I covering our ears. Even the 'Bots were wincing.

 _'That's human music? Sounds like a photovoltaic pussycat getting a bath.'_

I had to agree with Bee _, I think Miko is tone-deaf._

 _'Agh! What is that awful sound?!'_

I scrunch my brow in confustion, looking around, _who-_

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Bulkhead uncovers his ears and trys to get Miko to turn off the 'music', "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Thankfully she does, "Come on. _You_ can't handle raw power?"

 _"Nope", _ whistles Bumblebee, sounding relieved.

"Proximity sensor", mumbled Bulkhead of what was happening.

 _"Quick, hide!", _ he buzzes urgently.

"What?", asks Miko.

"Hide!", I dash to the closest place to hide. Bulkhead's foot.

"Prime!"

 _He dosen't sound happy_ , I muse.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here", stutters Bulkhead, "Nobody's here..."

"Except us, of course", Bumblebee beeps nervously.

"Well, where did he go?", Agent Fowler asks angerly, "Wait. Don't tell me..."

Raf peeks around Bulkhead's foor. I pull him back though. _Can't let him see us._

"...don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised.."

 _'Don't let 'em be seen. Don't let 'em be seen. Don't let 'em be seen.'_

I glance up at Bulkhead, _don't say that out loud! I hope that's a voice, because if he's saying that out loud-_

His foot shifts, tugging on Miko's guitar cord. Raf and I try to keep her behind his foot, but the cord is pulled to tight. Her fingers must have brushed the guitar's strings, because the seaker starts to make sounds.

"...since when are you bots electric?"

Miko, Raf , and I look at each other. I shrug and come out from behind Bulkhead's foot. The others follow me.

"Hey. How you doin'?", I wave, as if it were normal to stand next to twenty foot metal aliens.

"Contact with civilians!", Agent Fowler smacks the railing, clearly not happy to see us, "Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. Your're running a daycare center."

"Yeah, we're interns", I blurt out the first thing I can think of.

"Student interns", adds Raf.

"Uh, earning extra credit in-"

"Robotics."

The government agent gives us a look, "Okay. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

He climbs down the stairs and marches towards us, ready to take us away. But he's cut short by Arcee standing between him and us.

 _When did she get here?_

"We're protecting them", her tone leaves no room for argument.

"Is that so", chalenges Agent Fowler, stomping over to a phone by the stairs, "Then you can explain that, to my superiors, at the pentagon!"

"Don't use that phone!", shouts Bulkhead.

Before the irate man can start dieling, Bumblebee pokes the phone. Effectivly breaking it, _" It's out of order."_

Agent Fowler is fuming glaring at the yellow bot so hard the paint might start peeling, "This isn't over, Big Foots, not by a long shot!"

He stomps up the stairs and enters the elevator. He glares at the Qutobots even as the door closes.

Bulkhead groans, "What do we do now?, he asks Arcee.

"We protect the kids", she answers.

 _'Even is it means we have to fight the human government.'_

Even though she didn't actually say that last part, I can't help but think she would.

"Now that he's gone, we can get back to band practice!", announces Miko.

"Band practice?", Arcee looks to Bulkhead for an explanation.

He chuckles sheepishly, "We're a band."

"Yeah!", Miko bounces, "Want to join? How's your singing voice? do you play an insrument? What do cybertronian insrumements look like? How big are they? Do you have guitars? Can you..."

It was clear that Arcee had stopped listening after the third question when she rolled her eyes and walked over to the computors.

After the eighth, Miko huffed and went to sit on the stairs to pout.

 _'Orokana ongaku-girai...'_

Raf goes up to the platform where some human sized computers are. I followed him, not really sure wht else to do.

"What are you doing?", Far asks Arcee.

"Running a diagnostic on the sheild systems."

"Can I help?"

"No."

Raf's shoulder's slump, disapointed.

I sigh _, there isn't much to do around here...besides band practice._

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!

I growl, covering my ears.

"My ears!", Raf compains, unknowingly voiceing my thoughts.

"It's an S.O.S.", Arcee turns off the alarm, "from Fowler", she exclaims.

 _"What's happened? Is he okay?", _ Bumblebee buzzes worringly.

Arcee dosen't answer him, typing away at the terminal.

A few seconds later, there's a small beep. She walks away from the computer to the control to the groundbridge.

"Did you trace it?", Raf asks, peering over the rail.

"Yep. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me", she pulls the lever and the portal lights up, "You three", she looks back at us kids, "stay in this room and don't touch anything. Jack's in charge."

And with that said, they run through the portal. It closes behind them.

"Guess we three have the run of the place. Well, this room anyway", I comment to Raf and..."Miko?"

Raf and I scan the fairly empty room.

"Miko?"

"You don't think...", he nearvously points to the groundbridge.

"I think she would."

"What should we do? They may not even realize she followed them!"

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have", I gravly shake my head, "She has no idea."

Raf quickly types something into the human sized computers, "Those are the coordinates. Their destination's still locked in."

I sigh, "Um, _you're_ in charge."

I sprint down the stairs as fast as I can. The groundbridge starts to whir to life when I reach the tunnel. Raf joins me, _guess he didn't want to be left behind._

The trip dosen't last longer than a minute. It's an intresting experience, to say the least... it feels like I'm being pulled in two diferent directions. It dosen't hurt, and I can still move where I want to, but it's definetly an odd sensation.

We jump out onto rocky ground. All around us are boulders big enough to hide the Autobots and stone walls all around us.

"Woah-oh! Are your bones vibrating?", Raf's voice shakes.

I shrug, picking up the pace so that we can find Miko quickly.

And that's when we finally see the humungous spaceship parked in the canyon.

 _"Slag..."_

* * *

 **Hello reader! *dives behind RedGun, Gatling guns primed and ready to defend the authoress* Please don't kill me. I know this is suuuuper late. But I have a good reason! Not an excuse, a reason. That reason being...Babysitting. I have a newfound respect for parents worldwide. Their job is _hard!_ I am never having kids of my own. Babysitting my nieces and nephew is enough for me! *shivers and pats RedGun's leg* I feel for ya, buddy. I know it's not much, but I'll try to squeeze in some screen time for you next chap. You deserve it.**

 **-RedGun: Does this mean I can't shoot your readers?**

 **Nah, I think their good now. Plus the next update will be faster coming along. Just gotta finish the next chap for 'Sister and Daughter' first.**

 **-RedGun: You mean _start_ it? *puts gun away***

 ***glares weakly, fingers protesting at the thought of more writing and typing after five hours straight* Yeah, RedGun, that's what I mean. *stomps off to find a way to shut-up stomach***

 **-RedGun: *smirks* That'll teach her to not forget to write me into a chapter. *notices Readers still present* What are you still doing here? What do you want? A holiday greeting? *glares* Not gonna happen. Wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Go to YouTube and watch _'MUST SEE! Shocking and creepy origin of Christmas'._ That'll give you plenty of reasons why.**

 **-Mindy: That's not how you do it. Now they'll just be angry.**

 **-RedGun: Who are you? How'd you get in here?**

 **-Mindy: Mindy, Cash's BFF. I logged in to to post this thing. She forgot to do that after she typed it. BTW, you're not real.**

 **-RedGun: Course I'm real! How could I be standing in front of you if I weren't real?**

 **-Mindy: Mm, your half right. Your an Original Character that Cash dreamt up. That means you _are_ real, just not in the Real World. Your actually dreaming all this, probably taking a nap somewhere.**

 **-RedGun: ...what are you talking about?**

 **-Mindy: The song in this chapter was a cyberfied version of ' _Lullaby For A Stormy Night'_ by Vienna Teng.**

 **-RedGun: What?**

 **-Mindy: Cashagon doesn't own Trasformers. All she owns are the OCs, an Oreo cookie, and her new Skywarp action figure that I will bring to life someday.**

 **-RedGun:*blinks***

 **-Mindy: Now for the Random Question: Do you like pie?**

 **That's our show, I've gotto go Taser a Plot Bunny that'll distract Cashagon from her stories and watch _The Amanda Show_ on YouTube. See ya!**


	5. Involved, Part 4

_'Other's Thoughts'_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _"Cybertronian"_

 **"Bond"**

 _ **"Comm-Link"**_

.

Chapter 4

Involved, Part 4

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"GRAB A HELMET. TIME TO GO TO BASE."-Arcee_

 _"Arcee, it is imperative that you three ramian here. For the children's safety"_

 _'Agh! What is that awful sound?!'_

 _I scrunch my brow in confustion, looking around, who-_

 _"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. Your're running a daycare center."_

 _Bulkhead groans, "What do we do now?", he asks Arcee._

 _"We protect the kids"_

 _And that's when we finally see the humungous spaceship parked in the canyon._

 _"Slag..."_

* * *

 _Jack/Onyxblade's Pov_

Laserfire exploded around Raf and I. We tried to dodge, but the lights and sounds... They were just too much.

"Aah!", cires Raf, a blast knocks him down.

I sprint to him, trying to sheild him with my body. _Like it would do any good..._

Bulkhead's tires screech as pulls up next to us, "Get in! Now!"

We don't esitate, jumping into the talking jeep without a second thought.

Slamming the door behind me, Bulkhead tears out of there. Still dodging flashes of red lasers from all sides.

"Thanks, Bulkhead", I sigh in releif.

"Yeah, thanks", Raf smiles.

"Wh-what are you doing here?", stutters the 'Bot.

"We were worried about Miko", I pant, buckeling up, "Have you seen her?"

"What's she look like?"

I whip my head to the backseat and there's Miko. Before I can fully process that she's actually there, Bulkhead pulls up behind a boulder and opens the door on my side.

"Everyone out!", he orders.

I unlatch my seatbelt and jump out, Raf right behind me.

"And this time, please wait here!", he pleads.

More blaster shots bombard us. The rock holds up against the assault, but I still feel the need to sheild Raf with my body. We stay this way for a minute, even when the blasts had passed.

Looking up, I see why. Bulkhead had driven away. With Raf close behind me, I peek around the boulder. Bulkhead climbs up the canyon wall, and jumps onto the ship.

Raf taps my shoulder, "Yeah Raf? What is it?"

"Miko's not here! I don't think she got out."

I hang my head and groan, _not again._

I look back up at the ship. The sounds of fighting still going strong, but they've clearly moved on. The blasts have gotten quiter, as if further away.

"Think they forgot about us?", Raf's voice squeaks.

I shrug, not even sure what to do. Then we see two purple Decepticons, like the ones from the runoff, reaching right for us.

I push Raf, trying to get him to run. We don't get far.

The Decepticon grabs us, each in a three clawed hand. The other 'Con takes the lead, heading straight for the giant ship.

I swallow, _Oh no_ , I glance at Raf. He looks absolutly terrifed. I swallow again as the 'Cons step onto this elevator that rises straight up into the belly of the ship, _I'm terrifed too. I want to go home._

* * *

 _RedGun's Pov_

 **"...want to go home..."**

 _"Snip!"_

I drop the pruning sheers and jump to my pedes, "'Nyx?"

He was afraid. I could feel it. I considered contacting him through the bond.

As I have many times before.

I decided against it. If he was in trouble than, he didn't need any distractions. But that didn't mean I wouldn't do everything in my power to help him.

Running to the garage, I tore off my jacket. I pulled off my shirt and slammed the garrage door. Once I had hidden the articles of clothing behind the cabinets, I linked my wrists together.

 _"RedGun: Transform!"_

4

* * *

 _Jack/Onyxblade's Pov_

The burned. The blasters charging the air in the hallway. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead fought the Decepticons mercilessly. All around us, giant metal bodies. Arms, heads, whole bodys falling everywhere.

I held Miko and Raf's hands. I kept us moving. I kept us from getting crushed.

Until finally, the last purple 'Con was down. Dead.

"Let's move", Arcee takes lead down the hall, blasters out and ready.

It isn't long before we come across a door. Arcee kicks the door, making a lot of noise.

The door opens and the 'Bots rush in. We can hear blasters fireing, then, they stop.

"Clear", confirms Arcee.

Miko, Raf, and I enter the room. We look up to Arcee, who apparently took command of the group.

"Wait in here", she orders.

 _" On the Decepticon _bridge _?",_ buzzes Bumblebee.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets", She answers, "They'll be all right in here, as long as they stay put."

After sharing a look, Bulkhead and Bumblebee follow her out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

"That...was intense", says Miko.

"Was?", whispers Raf.

I can't believe her, "It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?"

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your saftey."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name "Optimus"? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

"Aah! Stop it! Both of you!",shouts Raf. He runs over to a ledge and curls up.

 _'Ā, mazushī Raf.'_

Not bothering to wonder about the voice, I jog to the edge next to Raf. Miko follows, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, hey, hey, Raf, Raf, it's okay", I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah", Miko says kindly.

"Our bots will come back for us."

"Yeah. They're gonna take us home", she rubs his shoulder.

"How do you know", mumbles Raf.

I look around for something to distract him. There's a huge screen with some pretty important looking symbols on it, "Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?"

He hops down from the ledge and down to the lower floor. Miko and I follow him 'till we're all standing in front of the console with the screen.

"It's important", Raf says, "Real important. We gotta get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos?", Miko asks.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation."

"Can you...", I shrug, "download it?"

"I got a flash drive", Raf takes off his backpack and pulls out a drive, "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien."

 _Clomp, clomp, clomp._

 _Scrap_ , I think, _Another 'Con!_

 _'What happened here? Who shot P4R-1N0-1A!?'_

 _Great, now the voices are nameing themselves!_

I grab Raf's hand and we run to hide under the console. Miko and I make it, but I turn to find Raf go back for his backpack.

 _'Human!'_

The Decepticon aims his blaster at Raf, the weapon charging.

I run out from under the console and grab Raf just as the 'Con shoots.

I pull Raf forward to keep ahead of the- _Wait. Where are the blasts?_

We stop and I turn around. The 'Con...he's dead.

"Woah", breaths Miko, starring up at something very tall.

I follow her eyes and see- "Your the red truck."

He smiled at me and transformed his gun back into a hand. I smiled back. I couldn't help it, he made me feel safe for some reason. Just like last time, I got this warm feeling in my chest. Strange, but not unpleasant.

He lowered his hands, cupped, and I got on. Following my lead, Miko and Raf got on too. He lifted us up slowly, curling his fingers around us to keep us from falling off. Once we were at elbow height, he shifts us to his left elbow. We settle into the crook.

It's actually, kinda nice. My brows crease in thought, _almost familiar..._

The red bot heads for the door, telling us to stay quiet.

"Wait!"

The bot stops, "What is it Rafael? We need to hurry."

"I know, but", he points to the eequation, then turns to Miko, "Can you take a picture?"

She whips out her phone and snaps a picture, "Got it!"

The red bot nods, "Alright, let's get moving."

We leave the room, and start heading down the hall. The walls all look the same, but it looks like the same way we came in.

...and there are the dead 'Cons. Though I guess this guy could have done that.

"Hey, I never actually got to thank you, you know, for saving", I stutter, "You weren't at the base, were you on patrol...or something?"

He smirks at my bad attempt at converstion, but it looks forced, "I'm not actually with the Autobots. Not anymore."

"Your a 'Con?!", Miko shouts.

He shushes her, his engine roaring angerly, "I'm not a 'Con!", he growls, "After what those bot fraggers did to my family? I'll never join them."

Sensing the sensativity of this particular subject, we went quiet.

We were a bit further down the hall, I could tell we were close to the elevator, before he sighed.

"Sorry, for snapping at you, Miko", his eyes soften.

She shrugs, "It's okay. But, um, if your not an Autobot, then how do you know our names?"

I perk up, _yeah, how does he know our names?_

He hesitates, "I-I've been, watching you three. After what happened at the runoff, I wanted to make sure the 'Cons didn't come after ya. By the way, my name is RedGun."

He steps off the elevator and crouches down, letting us slide off. He takes a few steps away before transforming into a Ford pickup truck. He pops his doors open.

"Come on kids, let's get out of here."

I start forward, but stop. I look back at the Decepticon ship above us.

"Come on, 'Ny- _Jack_! We have to go. Now!"

"We can't", I say firmly, "Fowler's still in there."

In all the chaos I had forgotten about him. But after talking to RedGun I started to remember why we were here to begin with. We couldn't jsut leave him. The Autobots wouldn't know where to look. It could take them forever to find and save him, that is even if they could survive the Decepticons...

* * *

 _RedGun's Pov_

"You have to save him", 'Nyx's face is set as he turn to face me, "The 'Bot's won't find him in time. A Decepticon said he's in the brig. That can't be good. You have to go back and get him."

I don't respond. I just focus on his face. He looks detirmend. I get the feeling that if I don't go, he will.

I chuckle, _your danniluk was the same way._

I transform to root mode, "Alright, Jack. But you three have to stay out of sight. Got it?", they nod, "There's a crack over in that wall. Hide there until I get-"

"RedGun! Step away from the kids and put your servos in the air."

I obey, stepping away from the children, "Bulkhead. Long time no see."

"Not long enough, traitor."

I sneer, turning around to correct him, but Miko beats me to it.

"Dude, there's no way he's a traitor. He totally saved our butts back there!", she stands in front of me, almost protectivly, "If it weren't for him Raf would be a stain on the floor!"

The mechling winces at the reminder, "It's true."

Jack glances at the Nemasis, "Hey, look, maybe we should do this later? Did you guys get Fowler?"

Arcee, the blue two-wheeler, lowers her blasters and shifts them to servos, "Yeah, we got. Bulkhead, lower your weapon. Jack's right, we need to get out of here."

I lower my arms, openly glaring back at her, "If you try anything funny, I'll personally make you pay."

"Same", I promise.

We transform, the Autobots insisting the younglings ride with them. Ruluctently, I agree. It would be better to have my cab free should any 'Cons get any wise ideas.

 _Now, if I could just get the kids away from the Autobots and to a safe location..._

* * *

 _So much for a safe location_ , I grumble bitterly.

"What happened to you guys anyway?", Miko asks the Autobot medic.

I had to admit, I was curious myself what happened to his arm that it required a brace.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors."

"Zombies?", I repeated, wondering if I heard correct.

"You fought zombies and I missed it?", Miko stomped her pede. If the Prime hadn't focused his attention on me, I would have found it cute.

The Autobots had brought me to their secret base. And since they hadn't had access to their groundbridge, we had to drive the whole way. Turned out, they were stationed right outside of Jasper. I wasn't happy about that little fact.

The Prime turned his focus on his subordinate, "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

I could see it on his face, Bulkhead hadn't "allowed" them to come.

"It won't happen again, Optimus", he promises.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault", the femmeling comes to her guardian's rescue. I let a small smile form.

"Miko, please!", Bulkhead whispers pleadingly.

Miko ignores him and whips out her phone, "And check it out. Recon."

"Hmm", the Prime hums, "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

That catches my attention, "Wait, Meagatron's back? I thought that bootleg leg left Earth for good. It's bad enough that Decepticons are here at all, but him?!"

"Thought you'd be happy to see your new _boss_ ", sneers Bulkhead.

 _That's it_ , I march up to him and shove my finger in his face, "Listen here, bit-brain, I have never been, and never be a 'Con! Get that through your thick helm, piston head."

"Says the mate of a 'Con!"

"Leave 'Nid out of this!"

"I can't belive your 'Jackie's brother. He'd never desert his faction for a glitch like Airachnid!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH."

Optimus Prime seperated us by getting in the middle. He turned to face me, "RedGun, you claim to not be an Autobot traitor. And yet, you admit to have mated with a known Decepticon."

He paused, so I took the oppertunity to speak, "You once said, Prime, that every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption. Airachnid was going to leave the Decepticons. But then the Tailgate incident happened..."

"Incident?! That's what you call it?", Arcee shrieks, "She murdered my partner!"

"It wasn't her! She was framed! She had already left the 'Cons. She didn't do it. She couldn't have."

"Oh, and I suppose she tells you everything."

"Didn't need to, because I know she didn't do it!"

"Optimus, we can't trust him. We should put him in the other cell like the 'Con he is."

"I'm not a DECEPTICON!"

"RedGun", Prime's left no room for argument, "For the meantime, you will be placed in the brig. Once we have the time, we will evaluate where your loyalties lie. Bumblebee, escort RedGun to the brig."

The young scout followed the Prime's orders and did just so.

Treated like a criminal, accused of betrayal... I wasn't even an Autobot then! Jazz and the Twins were the closest to being apart of their ranks I'd ever been. Now is no different. I will stay as long as Onyxblade is, but I will never be an Autobot.

* * *

 **Ooo! To quote Miko, that was intense! And now RedGun is happy because I finally wrote him in. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TFP or it's characters. I only own RedGun and the Plot. The Vehicon who walked onto the bridge is J0-K3-R. He and the mentioned(notably dead) P4R-1N-1A belong to** igeegeei. **She kindly let me borrow them. Sadly, I killed them. But don't worry,** igeegeei **! I will be more careful with the other Vehicons you letted me borrow! Though, not that it means much to you people, I also killed 8o-0M(it's a wonder the ship is still floating), SM-4R-T3R, C4-5U-4L, and B0R3-D. Those are also** igeegeei's **. I blame the fact that their Vehicons that they died in the third chapter. It's just not safe being one of these guys.**

 **...**

 **That was a long disclaimer...**

 **Cash is out. Peace! (don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile!)**


	6. Involved, Part 5

_'Other's Thoughts'_

 _First Pov Thoughts_

 _"Cybertronian"_

 **"Bond"**

 **/Comm-Link/**

.

Chapter 5

Involved, Part 5

.

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **"...want to go home..."**_

 _I drop the pruning sheers and jump to my pedes, "'Nyx?"_

 _Scrap, I think, Another 'Con!_

 _'What happened here? Who shot P4R-1N0-1A!?'_

 _I follow her eyes and see- "Your the red truck."_

 _"Dude, there's no way he's a traitor. He totally saved our butts back there!", she stands in front of me, almost protectivly, "If it weren't for him Raf would be a stain on the floor!"_

 _"I'm not a DECEPTICON!"_

* * *

 _Jack/Onyxblade's Pov_

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space-bridge", Optimus stands in front of the whole team, making it clear what sort of danger we're in, "If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise...swarm through it's vortex... And invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

I shivered. After yesterday, I knew that the Decepticons didn't care about human life. I'm pretty sure that if Megatron conquored Earth...yeah, I don't even want to think about that.

The moniter beeped and Ratchet turned to see what it was.

"What is it?", Miko asks, standing on her toes. As if that would help her see over the two-story terminal.

"Optimus", Ratchet ignores her and turns back to Optimus, "I've pin-pointed the position of Megatron's spacebridge. High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach."

"Okay. So you guys can't fly. But can't you just ground-bridge there?", asks Miko.

"The groundbridge has limited range", Ratchet holds his hands close together to demonstrate, "Stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars."

Not a good idea then. But, what else can they do?

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit", Optimus says, standing in front of the ground-bridge tunnel, "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space-bridge first is our only means of stopping him. Autobots, prepare for departure."

I look up at Arcee and give her a small smile, "Be seeing ya?"

She returns my smile with a one shoulder shrug.

After Raf and Miko say their goodbyes to their guardians we all head up to the human platform.

"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teeming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you", You could easily hear the hidden message in Ratchet's warning.

"Until we meet again, old friend", Optimus acknowledged before his face mask snapped into place, "Autobots, roll out!"

They transformed and drove through the portal.

As Ratchet deactivates the bridge, I couldn't help but worry. _I hope they come back..._

4

* * *

 _Redgun's Pov_

The sound of a groundbridge opening grabs my attention breifly. When I don't hear anything else, I go back to glaring at the wall that separated me and the 'Con next door. I could hear that blasted cybercat pacing his cell.

I was still steaming about what happened in the canyon. 'Nyx and the other children are still in the "protection" of the Autobots. I need to get them away from these pig-headed fools and to somewhere safe. Away from the 'Con in next cell, away from the Autobots, away from the War.

I sigh, _not a lot of places to go with all that 'awayness'..._

 _'How far in?'_

My head shot up at the forgien thought. If I focused I could feel 'Nyx's mind reaching out. Somewhat lazy-like, nonintrusive, almost curious in nature. 'Nyx didn't even know that his mind was reaching out. He didn't know the powerful gift he had been born with. His abilities have grown in strength as the years passed. I don't know if the bands have somehow excelerated his powers growth, like they have his age, or if his powers would have progressed at this speed naturaly. I do know that with the right guidence, Onyxblade could become the most powerful telepath in recorded in Cybertronian history.

Another reason to get him away from the Autobots. Telepaths have always been regarded with suspicion. With their ability to read processors, they were deemed untrustworthy. The predjustice became so bad that the council hired scientists to deal with the "threat". Resulting in the deaths of nearly every telepath. Very few survived. I am certain that at least one Autobot in this base wouldn't hesitate to kill 'Nyx because of his ability.

BANG!

I glared at the wall. My fist didn't even dent it. I need to get out of here! Onyxblade's life is on the line!

* * *

 _Jack/Onyxblade's Pov_

Raf typed at the computor, redirecting the spacebridge from cybertron again. Things are pretty quiet in the building, but I stayed alert. Something wasn't right. I couldn't put my fingure on it. I just know that somethings going to happen. Like someone's going to come through the door...

BAM!

I jerk my head around and see two almost identical human-sized Decepticons standing over the smashed door.

The blue one's jaw drops, surprised, "These are the humans that messed up the satalites? They're barely older than Breezy!"

The red one sneers at us, "This'll be too easy. Come on bro, you get the shrimp, I'll squash the other two."

 _Squash us!?_

Eyes wide, I grab Raf and pull him. I try to get Miko, but she's already charging the 'Cons.

"Miko!", I run after her just as she tackles the blue 'Con. Her unexpected attack sends him to the floor.

I jump the other one, hopeing it'll work a second time. Gulp...no such chance.

The 'Con throws me against the wall. With a grunt I fall to the floor.

"Jack!", Miko screams my name. She's made it out the door, but the blue Decepticon was already up and he didn't look happy.

"Slaggin' squishy, I'll bust you up for that!", he growled, his arms transforming.

 _No..._ "Miko, run! Get out of here!"

She takes off as if death was after her. And all things considered, it just might be.

The blue 'Con's trasformed limbs start pounding the ground, causing the floor the shake as if we were in an earthquake.

Raf and I hold onto the wall, barely able to stand. Thankfully the red guy was having the same problem. He crashed on his back, yelling at his lookalike, "Rumble, quit it! I can't even stand, you idiot!"

Just as 'Rumble' stopped shaking the floor I snatched the fire axe off the wall. I ran to the fallen Decepticon and swung it at his leg!

"Aaauugh!", he screamed in pain. 'Rumble' snarled at me, transforming his arms back to normal and pulling out a gun.

I ran back to Raf and pushed out of the way. We took cover behind one of the desks in the room, but I knew it was just a matter of time. I just hope Miko made it out of here and back to the Autobots.

WA-CHAARG!

I could have cried I was so happy. The groundbridge was right behind us!

Not wasting another second, Raf and I dashed through the portal to the safety of the Autobot Base.

As soon as Ratchet closed the portal, I collapsed to my hands and knees. I just needed to breath. Breath. I couldn't breath. _I couldn't breath! Air! I need air!_

I clutched my throat, gasping. I just couldn't get enough air. I felt like I was suffocating!

I felt someone pick me up. Someone big. Ratchet. Ratchet picked me up.

He held me near his chest, "Breath, Jackson. You're safe now. Miko was able to get ahold of me. I bridged you and Rafael back. You're all safe now. Just breath", he whispered softly.

 _Safe?! We almost died! The spacebridge is aimed at Cybertron! How are we safe?!_

I curled into his chest, and began sobbing. I can hear beating in his chest. His heart? Do they have hearts like ours? I don't know, but hearing Ratchet's beat made breathing easier. I closed my eyes and just focused on the sound.

* * *

 _General Pov_

Ratchet held the shivering teen to his spark, rubbing his back gently. The child was slowly coming out of his panic attack.

 _'Good',_ Ratchet thought.

Satisfied that Jack would be alright, he went back to the monitors. Seeing the readings he quickly commed Optimus to inform him, "Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature."

 **/Dark Energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the 's enough live energon cursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it./**

Ratchet frowned, "If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Um, would schematics help?", Raf holds up a flash drive.

Ratchet lowered his head, glimpsing the now calm Jack, "Optimus I must say the spacebridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"

 **/I am afraid so/,** Optimus answers gravely.

Ratchet raises his head, a determined look in his optics, "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

Ratchet looked down at Jack as he sat up, "Are you alright now?"

Not meeting his optics, he nods, "Yeah, I'm ok now."

Nodding, Ratchet sets him down on the platform next to the now awake Agent Fowler. Fowler gave Jack a worried look, asking him if he was okay and setting his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack nodded and went over to where Raf was typing at human-sized computor. Raf was uploading the schematics to the Autobot's mainframe so that Ratchet would be able to direct the others on how to detonate the spacebridge.

While Jack made sure Raf wasn't hurt, Fowler turned to Ratchet's screens. He analyzed the purple signatures advancing from Cybertron's surface to the spacebridge.

 _'That can't be good',_ he mused, turning to Ratchet, "These things are getting closer. That bad, right?"

 **/Ratchet, we're in position/,** Arcee reported over the comms.

"Arcee, pay close attention", Ratchet scanned the schematics. Once he knew what to do, he began relaying intructions to Arcee, "You will need to find the the flow regulator. It should let off an electrical charge that your EM feilds will be able to detect."

A second of silence, then a loud smashing sound. Bulkhead commed in **, /Found it, Ratch./**

"Gah-ah, ah, careful!", he sighed in frustration, "Alright, now follow the line from the flow regualtor to energon pump. There should be a valve."

 **/I see it/,** Arcee answers.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

 **/Urr!/,** Arcee pants **, /Current reversed./**

"Yes!", Fowler cheers, pumping his fist in the air. When he sees no one else cheering, he double checks with Raf, "Right?"

Ignoring the man, Ratchet addresses the team, "I will ready the groundbridge."

He hurried to the groundbridge controls and activated it quickly. It was time they came home.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Ratchet tramped into the main room. Optimus came in after him. They had just finished speaking with Redgun, hoping to learn something about him. Why did he betray the Autobots? How was Airachnid supposedly framed? Why would Megatron have her framed?

The red Praxian told them he had never officially joined the Autobots. Teaming up with Jazz and the Twins had been an accident. He accused them of being the traitors. They had betrayed him by believing he would ever join the Decepticons. As if he would ever join those murderers. He adamently made it clear that Airachnid was the only thing Decepticon related he would have anything to do with.

His claims of Airachnid leaving the Decepticons though, didn't check out with the information they had on her. Arcee's interragation wasn't the last time the femme was sighted. But if Megatron was using a Shifter inpersonate her...

Ratchet shook his helm and set his servos on the console. It didn't make any sense. Why would Megatron have his own soldier impersonated? Though, if Redgun was telling the truth, then Airachnid wasn't Megatron's soldier anymore, and that was something the tyrant wouldn't stand for.

Ratchet stared ahead, evaluating the possibility.

Optimus stood behind him, examineing the monitors. The screens were opened to multiple human internet sites. He cocked his head, "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"What are these for?", he gestures to the screens.

Ratchet shutters his optics and looks at his research, "Just reseaching human lore", he pushes a button to shut off the screens, "Nothing important."

Optimus didn't say anything, but he believed that Ratchet had noticed the same thing he had about their oldest charge. For he had noticed a common topic in all of Ratchet's 'research'.

Telepathy.

* * *

 **I'm not even going to explain why I've been gone for so long. I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you guys think of the fight scene with Rumble and Frenzy. Was it good? It wasn't planned, just sort of happened.**

 **Poll Results: Jazz is in the lead, with Wheeljack and Sunstreaker tied for 2nd! Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Random Question: Who is your favorite Decepticon?**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


End file.
